User blog:Phanpy444/Trashie Fun Issue 2
Hello and welcome to Trashie Fun Issue 2! In this issue, I will review and discuss the normal line of The Trash Pack and what this product is coming to. Review Who remembers the good days of Series 1? Well I don't necessarily, since I started collecting in August 2012. I still managed to get almost all of the trashies from Series 1. I thought it was a brilliant idea, selling gross guys to young boys (and even some girls too). Genius marketing. The GIDs, in my opinion, were the best special edition. I also liked the Bin-Fections, which were transparent. Series 1 even went on to become one of the most wanted toys for Christmas! Series 2 was also a hit, but the moldy trashies, as most people will agree, are the worst special editions by far! The Dunk 'n' Fizz Bags were great fun, and generally had an Astro Trash in them. Series 3 is where the product started to go downhill, more or less. A lot of people, like me, will say that Series 3 was an awesome new series. But other people will tell you that the trashies are more modern and they liked the '80s feel better. I have to admit, the '80s feel was one of the reasons Series 1 was so popular, and also why I still think Series 1 was the best. The ultra rare Movie Trash are amazing! They work, as promised, and are very fun to use. One of my complaints is that their color fades too easily. Series 4 made some big changes. It replaced the normal bins with awesome new red wheelie bins. It took out Bin Critters and Bin Monsters (because of UFT) and replaced them with Trash Toys and Food Of The World. I do like the trashies from Trash Toys, but it just doesn't have the potential to be a team. I hope it doesn't stick around for Series 5. The Food Of The World trashies are pretty cool, but could easily be combined with The Grubz. The thing with Series 4 and part of Series 3 is that the trashies are things you would very seldom find in your garbage can. Boiled Brains?! Seriously?! The ultra rare sandy Beach Trash seem cool, but since Series 4 isn't out yet here, I really can't tell you what they're like. Complaints Moose is running out of ideas. There's no doubt about it. Here's a list of trashies that are repetitive: #Poo-Tato (Poo-Tato Chips) #Gunkasaur (Junkasaur) #Smelly Sock SR (Smelly Sock S1) #Alley Gator UFT (Alley Gator S2) #Grotty Bot Fly & Feral Fly (Blowfly) #Gooberry Pie & Gristle Pie (Awful Pie) LEs are also nearly IMPOSSIBLE to find in the US. Hopefully that will change with Series 4, as the LEs are plastic. Rating Even if they are running out of ideas, I love collecting almost each and every trashie. That's why I give the Trash Pack line 3.5 stars out of 5. Tips & Ideas Tips: #Remember, most trashies feet are connected. Don't forget the line near the bottom of their shoes too. #Trashies are always different in their own way(s). Try giving them a unique mouth and eyes that sets them apart from the other trashies.\ #Arms help give personality to trashies. Try drawing their arms in a variety of poses and positions to match their emotion. For example, if your trashie is a grumpy brute, draw their fists in the air or their hands on their waist. #When drawing trashies, a sharp pencil and blank paper always work best. After I finish drawing my trashies, I outline them with a black crayon. A marker also works. Ideas: #Making a series can be difficult at times. But don't get put down if you can't think of trashies. I find the best way to make trashies is by getting inspired. #You could look at other people's work for inspiration, such as Dripsy123's Series 7 (great example). This often gives me ideas. Not by copying things or trashies, but by making me think, "How'd they get so successful?" I find what makes their series good, then I try it myself. #The best way to get inspired is to walk around your house. Go through the rooms and look at the things inside. Is there an object that hasn't been used yet? Is it something you think you'd find in your garbage can? This is a great way to get loads of ideas without much trouble. #Now that you've found an object you like, you need to trashify it. Coming up with the right name is crucial. There are many different ways to make a name: a rhyme (Burpy Slurpy), a single word that fits (Sludger), a simple name with an adjective that starts with the same letter your object starts with (Moldy Melon), or just an adjective that fits that trashie (Mushy Peas). #Now you need to make it look gross. Adding slime, barf, bugs, and other crude things is what makes a trashie a trashie. News At the Toy Fair this year, we were treated to an awesome blasts of trashiness. Series 5 was shown in a toilet thing. The red wheelie bins are replaced with toilets the same color as Series 1. That's not all we saw, though. Check out this list of trashie awesomeness! *UFT Glow Mania *Magic Pack *Ooze Eggs *Dumpster Tin *Trash Mountain *Trash Wheels In my opinion, the Trash Wheels were the best! They're like Micro Chargers mixed with trashies. They have plenty of playsets, such as the Burger Flip-Out set. There are a total of 75 to collect, swap, and launch. Ooze Eggs.jpg|Ooze Eggs Trash Wheels pack.jpg|Trash Wheels packaging Trash Wheels toaster and shoe.jpg|Shoe and Toaster Trash Wheels Thanks! Thank you for reading this new issue! I appreciate it! Tune in next week for issue 3! Category:Blog posts